For the First Time
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Kurt finds out that Finn's been 'experimenting' with other men and decides to turn that to his advantage. After all, it's not like he's never wanted it before. Finn/Kurt, vague spoilers for S4


**Title:** For the First Time  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** Hard R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1965  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Prompted by anonymous on tumblr: I think you should write something where Kurt finds out Finn has been 'experimenting' and turns it to his advantage ;)

Things are hard. He didn't think it would be this hard to adjust to being single again, not after being single most of his life and having lived the last month without Blaine around anyway, but somehow it _is. _He wants to text Blaine sometimes, some silly, meaningless thing, and he can't. He cries himself to sleep almost every night, silently so as not to disturb Rachel or Finn (and that's odd, too, but Finn's sleeping on an air mattress in what passes for their living room and he and Rachel tend to avoid each other when they can), and a couple of weeks after the break-up he's starting to wonder if what he's always heard about a rebound fuck might be a good idea.

He doesn't really feel comfortable around men yet, Blaine being the exception, but what would really be so bad to have one last fantastic orgasm before continuing on with his life and focusing on his internship and career? Nothing that he can see, but something about casual sex doesn't appeal to him in the least and it's not like he has any friends he can call up to spend a sordid night with, so he sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he'll just have to resort to his own hand, much as he hates to do that.

He hears Finn and Rachel arguing again and debates throwing a pillow over his head, but something about the tone of it seems different than usual and he pads quietly to the door, listening in as quietly as he can.

"And you were going to tell me _when, _Finn?!"

"Look, it's not a big deal! You and me weren't together and he was…"

"_A man, Finn! You had sex with a man?!" _she shrieks and Kurt claps a hand over his mouth, trying not to get too excited (apparently the feelings of his sixteen-year-old self haven't quite abated even after two years of not being in love with Finn).

"Yeah, he was a dude, but it's not like I took it up the ass!" Finn protests, and Kurt hears Rachel let out a wail.

"Kurt told me. He told me that Blaine wouldn't be the only guy I'd date who'd turn out to like boys. I'm _doomed!" _she dramatically exclaims before a sigh. "I'm going to dance practice. With Brody. Who is _not gay!" _she says fiercely before Kurt hears the door slam, and while part of him knows he should be actually figuring out _why _Finn had sex with a guy, the bigger part thinks he's just found his rebound.

Or more.

000

"So I guess you heard," Finn comes in, scratching his head, and Kurt's trying not to stare but suddenly all of those old feelings he'd kept locked in his heart have come flooding out and Finn's _beautiful, _older-looking with the clothes and the haircut and he hasn't talked much about where he's been but it doesn't matter. He's here now.

"I did. And I have to say, I'm disappointed you went to a random stranger instead of seeking me out," Kurt doesn't know if it's too soon for teasing, if what he's saying is appropriate at all, but Finn grins and Kurt immediately feels better.

"Probably would've if you were single, dude. But I was a little drunk and he kinda reminded me of you, so…it happened," he shrugs, and Kurt almost falls over.

Finn had slept with a guy that reminded Finn of _him. _Sixteen-year-old Kurt would have been trying to do backflips. As it was, nineteen-year-old Kurt isn't too upset about it either, but even if Finn will…will do something with him right now, is it right? Will it ruin things?

No, he decides immediately, it won't. They both want it. There'll be weird unresolved sexual tension between them if it doesn't happen.

….or, at least, that's what he's telling himself, because no way is he giving up this chance, not when they're both single and he's been wanting it before he even knew how sex really _worked. _

"So what are you saying?" Kurt just wants to make sure they're on the same page. He doesn't want he and Blaine to be over, of course not, but they're broken up. He can do this without feeling any guilt.

"I'm saying that…that I've been wishing it was you ever since we fucked. And now that you're here and I'm here and we're totally unattached…" Finn's chocolate-coloured eyes are damn near _sparkling _and Kurt laughs shortly.

"You know, three years ago I would have been on you could even have stopped speaking. I…I do want it, Finn, you know that," he shrugs, because Finn _does, _and Finn reaches out to gently touch his arm, making Kurt shiver at the closeness. "I don't…not all the way, though…."

"Yeah," Finn pulls him closer and Kurt goes willingly, propping himself up over Finn's chest and leaning down enough that they're sharing breath. "Kurt, I…is this too weird? It's too weird, isn't it…"

Kurt decides to cut him off with a kiss because he's tired of trying to figure out why they shouldn't do this when every nerve in his body is screaming at him to just _do it, _and Finn sighs before reaching to tangle a hand in his hair, opening his mouth and oh, yeah, Finn can kiss.

"Hmm," he pulls back after a moment, smiling at Kurt, and that makes it all worth it. "Okay. So."

"So what do you want?" Kurt asks softly, fingers lightly playing with a loose thread on Finn's sweater. "Just…"

"You know," Finn looks thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "I've never had a blowjob."

Kurt barks a short laugh because wow, random, but then this is _Finn _so maybe he should expect that. "Is that a hint? You mean, Rachel…"

"God, you can probably imagine the whining she did about her voice," Finn wrinkles his nose and Kurt buries his face in Finn's neck, trying not to laugh.

"It's a myth. At least, my voice hasn't suffered," he tries to be flirty, one hand sliding under Finn's sweater and it's all smooth skin and lightly defined muscle and _heat _under his searching fingertips and Finn drops his head back with a tiny moan. "I'll gladly do that. If you want."

"That'd be awesome, dude," Finn leans up to kiss him again, slower this time, and Kurt skims his hands up Finn's chest, taking the sweater with him and sliding it off when Finn obligingly lifts his arms. Kurt's seen him shirtless enough over the years, covert glances when he knows the other boy isn't looking, but he's slimmed down and filled out over the summer and Kurt can't stop himself from touching, bracing his hands on Finn's chest and leaning in for another kiss. "Um."

"You're gorgeous," Kurt promises, flicking his thumbs over Finn's nipples as the taller boy shivers. "Should I…"

"Dude. Yeah," Finn's fingers are fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, unsure and nervous, and Kurt takes over before sliding it down his arms and groaning in pleasure when Finn's hands clasp around his back, hot against his skin. "You're…"

"Yes?" Kurt's preening and he knows it but anytime somebody compliments him on his looks he goes a little silly. Yes, puberty had hit him fast and sometimes he still can't reconcile the mature young man staring back from the mirror with the baby-faced child he'd been a mere three years ago, and Finn never gives him a verbal answer but the way his hands roam over Kurt's newly-bared skin is response enough. "Mm, Finn…"

"You feel so good," Finn sounds awed, eyes staring and pupils blown wide, and Kurt kisses his chest before sliding down to undo Finn's jeans and slide them off, all traces of nervousness gone now because he's never been more sure of anything in his _life. _Finn's already hard, dick straining against his underwear, and Kurt palms him gently as the taller man lets out a hiss. "Kurt, please…"

"Patience," Kurt replies, sucking at a peaked nipple for a second before sliding down enough that he can work Finn's boxers off, and it would be utterly clichéd right now to lick his lips but he almost feels like doing just that. Finn's…beautiful. Long and just thick enough that Kurt knows he'll feel it when…_if, Kurt. This might not go anywhere_…okay, he'll feel it _if _Finn ever fucks him, but there's already a bead of pre-cum on the head and Kurt nearly leans down before he has to ask. "Are you…are you clean? I want to…"

"Oh. Yeah," Finn nods frantically. "I just…we used a condom, but 'cuz he was a stranger and all I got tested, so…yeah," he promises, fingers lightly slipping through Kurt's hair, and that's good enough for Kurt. He knows Finn wouldn't lie about this.

"Okay. Good," he swoops down again, tongue lapping at the head of Finn's cock as Finn groans and arches toward his mouth. "Calm down, I haven't even gotten started," Kurt smiles, leaning his cheek against Finn's thigh and just enjoying the moment.

"Well, get started, then, dude," Finn's voice is strained and Kurt laughs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Finn's cock before slipping his mouth over it and Finn's gasp is worth everything. His fingers are gentle in Kurt's hair, however, flexing gently and not pulling, and Kurt appreciates it as he slides off for a second, pumping Finn quickly with his hand before lowering his head again and using his hand to cover what his mouth won't.

He'll never be able to deepthroat anybody but Blaine's never had any complaints about his technique so he figures he does well enough with what he _can _do, and from Finn's breathed 'Fuck, _Kurt,' _he thinks this is going well. Finn's fingers tighten a little, just enough to get Kurt's attention, and he looks up to find the other boy blushing madly and blinking down at him.

"What is it?"

"Dude, just…I…I have a problem," Finn looks more embarrassed than ever and Kurt has to laugh, rubbing his thumb over the head of Finn's cock.

"It's okay. I promise. Just…whenever you need to," he replaces his mouth again, sucking a little harder and humming low in his throat as Finn thrashes enough that Kurt has to lock an arm around his hips, trying to hold him down. He can tell Finn's close by the way his body tenses, letting out a whimper that's unfairly hot, and Kurt swallows and presses his tongue to the underside of Finn's cock, knowing that's all it will take.

He's never been big on swallowing but he does it, because he _has _to do it, sucking gently until Finn groans and he slides off, knowing he probably looks used and debauched but Finn's scrambling for his hand and yanking him up, kissing him fiercely.

"Dude, that was…_Kurt…_"

"You're welcome," Kurt's a little dazed that Finn would kiss him knowing what he's just had in his mouth, but his still-hard cock is trapped between their stomachs and he can see Finn's eyes flicker down. "You don't…" he starts but Finn gives him a ridiculously sexy smirk and reaches down, hand sliding into Kurt's jeans and _God. _

Finn's hand feels giant on his skin, enough sweat on his palm that it's _perfect, _and Kurt's thrusting shallowly against Finn's grasp, rutting shamelessly before he comes with a low whine and a gasp, burying his face against Finn's neck and clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

They're both sweaty and Kurt's pants are sticky (and ew, they're _designer) _when they come down, but Kurt knows he has to change so he gets up and shucks his jeans, knowing they're pretty much ruined and he doesn't have the energy to start the washing machine so he crawls back on top of Finn, skin-to-skin but Finn doesn't look uncomfortable with having a fully-naked man on top of him and Kurt's glad for that.

They end up under the covers eventually, kissing softly and Finn's staring at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen which makes Kurt blush and hide his face in Finn's neck again (he thinks it's going to become a favourite place of his).

He doesn't know where this is going, or if it's going _anywhere, _but Finn's warm and safe and he's…happy for the first time since he and Blaine called it quits.

And that's got to count for something.

**Comments are always loved and appreciated :D**


End file.
